


何处（5）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 12





	何处（5）

小利子的心怦怦直跳，夜里寒风凛冽，脸上的泪痕冻得他刺痒，胸中却痛的像有一团火在烧，心里一半气闷一半后怕，那一番表白本也不在他自己的预料中，脱口而出时后悔却也来不及，只能硬着头皮去赌，赌一把小顺子的不忍心。

可是他没见过那样严肃的小顺子，跟着他四五年，他和谁都是客客气气的样子，常年弓着身体像只习惯了逆来顺受的虾，他好像天生没有脾气，什么都会让步，什么都有商量，所以小利子也抱着万分之一的希望认为他在这件事上也是一样。

他来时不会说话，学东西又笨又慢，窑里那几个姐姐开始也图个新鲜逗他学说话，教了一会儿全失去了耐心，只有小顺子，一遍一遍不厌其烦的教他发声，小利子想起他拿着自己的手描摹他的唇形，那双干燥的有些起皮的嘴唇，呼出湿润而温热的气体，每个字都渗进他心里，或许爱意的苗子老早就被他种下，如今破土而出时已经根深蒂固再难挖去。

小利子走了两步，胸中那团气闷都成了懊悔，他的小爹爹从来没有哪里对不起自己，难道他真要一走了之害他担心？ 朝夕相处这些年，难道自己真能忍受住一日不见他？他怎么舍得拂袖而去。

小利子调转方向快速跑回去，见巷子里那团被子还在，他懊恼极了，想他的小爹爹一定很生气，竟然连这东西都甩下不要，他抱起被子暗下决心，就是跪上三天三夜也要讨得他的原谅。

小顺子远远瞧见小利子跑来，心中顾不上安慰，他在巷角里被江淮远钳制着，身下那脆弱被他握在手上，已是自身难保。

江淮远连手套都没脱，干燥的皮革粗暴地摩擦着他下身，几年的禁欲，下午的撩拨，再加上这些疼痛赋予的快感，让小顺子那东西高高昂起，尖端不断渗出透明的水来。

江淮远咬着他的耳朵，得逞的笑道："不是瞧不上我？怎么还硬成这样？难道你是天生的婊子贱货，你们那的窑姐能像你这样一碰就出水吗？"

前端不断渗出的黏液被他来回套弄的动作摩擦着，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，小顺子甩甩头不想去听，那声音在这深夜的空巷里反倒更加刺耳。

"他摸过这里？"江淮远的手指按向他身后褶皱的穴口，"这里他进去过？"

皮革干涩的触感变得更加明显，小顺子被磨痛了，江淮远面对他痛苦的表情却没有一点留情，手指仿佛偏要撑破那窄小的入口挤进去似的。

小顺子看到小利子，他自然也看得到。

"不如我喊他过来瞧瞧，看看是他干的你舒服，还是我伺候的你好？"

小顺子在情欲的迷离里喘着粗气，瞬间清醒去捂住他的嘴，央求道，"他······他只是个小孩子，我和他什么都没有。"

江淮远自然知道，这困难的进入过程和他生涩的反应都足以能令他打消怀疑，可这样卑微的小顺子惹人的要命，他细声细语的呻吟就像只发情的猫用爪子挠着他的心。

"江淮远······"眼见他的手指进入，小顺子痛的揪着他的衣襟，长而密的两扇睫毛颤巍巍的，"别进去······疼，疼······"

极速落下的眼泪把他脸上的油泥晕花一片，灰一道白一道实在滑稽可笑，这副可怜兮兮的样子反而让江淮远坏心大起，他手下一用力，竟生生的挤进去一根中指。

"啊······"

江淮远"好心"的提醒，"别叫太大声，你想把他叫来吗？"

小顺子摇摇头，又掉下好几滴豆大的眼泪，"好疼······"

他哭相极美，粉蒸的面颊像沾了露水的花瓣，让江淮远再也顾不得那恶心的油泥，去舔舐他的泪珠，"不疼的，你最喜欢我进去这里，我以前一操你，你的腰就软了，我怎么摆弄你你都喜欢，你记得吗？"

小顺子还是摇头，身体的热隔着几层布也能传过来，江淮远不耐烦的把手抽出，甩掉那碍事的皮手套，纤长冰凉的手指探进去，里面湿滑温暖，内壁正毫无章法的伸缩着，绞的他寸步难行，他曲起指节顶弄，呼吸也变得凌乱，"嵩儿，你这里还记得，它好喜欢我，紧紧的粘着我不让我出去。"

小顺子只感觉他灵巧的手指抠弄着，像是要把他的心肝挖出来，高潮逼近，他的声音再也控制不住。

江淮远一手不住地戳弄，一手抚摸着他纤细的脖颈，那细长脆弱的脖子，喉结正快节奏的上下滑动，所有者却好像无法呼吸，江淮远只觉得稍一用力面前这个人就会死在他手里。

江淮远含着他的喉结，劝导着，"射出来吧，嵩儿，射出来······"

他一边说着，嘴下和手下都用了力，小顺子那高扬起的物事，竟然没被触碰的就直直地喷出一注白液。

小顺子有些发抖，依靠在墙壁喘息，他浑身瘫软，全靠着江淮远的支撑，低下头就看见江淮远黑色的外衣上，尽是自己留下的斑驳痕迹。

江淮远伸手沾取，舔了一下指尖白稀的液体，就像下午在车里的情景一样。

情热消散，才觉得夜风寒冷，小顺子打了个冷颤，江淮远把他拥进怀里，"你爱我，对吗？"

他的牙齿在打颤，不知是因为冷还是别的。

小顺子抬头，头脑中一片空白，天上是一弯月亮和闪烁的繁星，接着猝不及防的，一张被子从天而降。

江淮远被小利子蒙在被子里，重心不稳摔在一旁，小利子骑在那团被子上挥着拳头，发疯了一样，小顺子回过神，匆忙地整理下衣服就去拉他。

小利子杀红了眼，任他怎么拽都不松手，混乱中指甲抓伤了他的手背，直到小顺子喊了声疼，小利子才恢复了些神智，只他一停顿的功夫，江淮远便灵敏地从地上坐起来，小利子还要过去，见他掏出了随身的手枪，枪口正对着自己。

江淮远除了头发有些散乱，身上并无半点伤，他支着腿举着枪，上下打量着小利子，嘲笑道，"还真是个毛孩子。"

小顺子挡在他身前，"你别动他！"

江淮远一笑，向天上放了一枪，一时间四邻院子里鸡飞狗跳，接着是惊呼的人声，寂静的巷子突然变得嘈杂热闹起来，而他那辆停在远处的汽车也走下来个人。

他是江淮远的司机，小顺子认得。

江淮远冲他呵斥道，"废物东西，来了这么大个人也看不见？"

那人也不说话，一伸手，速度极快，将小利子的胳膊反剪到身后。

江淮远冷冷道，"废条胳膊扔警局里吧。"

那人下手狠利，小顺子来不及阻止，只听得咔嚓一声，小利子的肩膀便栽歪下来，可小利子居然半句疼都没叫。

"好小子。"江淮远也颇赞赏的笑了笑，"可惜了，你看错了人。"

小顺子见他脑门疼出了一层汗，心疼的哀求他："你放了他好不好，我什么都答应你。"

江淮远擦擦他的眼泪，"我不放他，你不也是什么都要答应我？你为别人掉的眼泪我是不会心疼的。"

人微言轻，小顺子束手无策，江淮远挥下手，那人便把小利子押走了。

江淮远见小顺子泪流不止，到底不忍心，凉凉的说了一句，"手脱臼了还能接上，我局里有朋友，不会难为他。"

"你现在知道我为什么娶夏玲，为什么离开你了？"

小顺子从泪眼里去瞧，瞧他心里这位冷酷无情的禽兽，竟然仿佛被泪水模糊的多了几分温情。

"我就怕哪日也落得他这种下场。"

江淮远苦笑着，似有些深情，"你根本不知道我有多爱你。"

小顺子每日都去警局打听，天津城快被他跑遍了，可每个局里都说没这个人，想来或许是江淮远早就嘱咐过。

得到江淮远的"承诺"他心里还是不放心，本就辛苦，回去还要应对一无所知的小翠她们，几日夜不能寐的疲惫加上奔波劳苦，竟然一不留神就晕倒在了路边。

救他的是个斯文模样的年轻人，穿着一身米白色的西服，带着金边眼镜，看起来也是富贵人家的公子，他教养也是极好的，不但没有责怪撞上自己的小顺子，还向临街的摊子要了碗热水给他喝。

小顺子喉咙干涩，热水滚下去更疼，说谢谢也困难，低头见那人手里拿着个信封，那上面的地址他熟悉的不能再熟悉，就是夏玲家的住处。

小顺子像找到了解药一般，他知道与夏家有交情的一定不是一般的人家，一急一喜间双眸噙满了泪水，"先生，求您帮帮我！"

小顺子自然没有全盘托出，只说自己要找弟弟，那人竟也耐心的听了他的讲述。

那人温声道，"你不要急，我在警局也有朋友，我会帮你打听，可是我现下着急送信，送完了再帮你去办。"

小顺子急切道："我知道邮局在哪儿，您要信得过我，我帮您去送，送到他家也可以。"

那人犹豫一下，小顺子握住他的手恳切道，"求您了！我弟弟胳膊受了伤，我一刻都等不得！"

"好吧。"那人勉强答应下来，"我姓何，家住在向阳弄，我现在回家打个电话问问，你也不用跑那么远，送好信就去我家等我。"

小顺子起身连忙作了几个揖，拿了信就跑了。

那人瞧着他单薄的背影，捻了捻手指，仿佛指尖他留下的触感还在。

江淮远虽在外面安了一户，每日晚上也照常回到夏家，他倒不是惧怕夏玲，只是他在天津尚未站稳脚根，以后少不了用她家的人脉，在官场上也要维持自己的形象，面上总要过得去。

他一进门，就看夏玲呆坐在那里，如往常一样，他倒也习惯了。

夏玲一见他却低头啜泣起来，她手里握着一叠照片，扔在沙发上。

"淮远，你瞧瞧，这是你吗？"

江淮远低头一看，那照片上正是自己，是他去玫瑰园时照的，门口迎他的是一脸欣喜的小翠。

夏玲哭的悲痛欲绝，"你这些天早出晚归，竟是在外面有了女人？"

江淮远心下镇定的很，起码照片上没有拍到"小顺子"。

面对夏玲的指责，他非但没有心虚惭愧，反而理直气壮的问道，"你找人跟着我？"

夏玲擦擦眼泪，委屈道，"我怎么会，我是那么爱你，那么信任你······"

"那这东西哪儿来的？"江淮远打断她。

夏玲戚戚道："是下午有人寄到家里来的，我问邮差，他也没见到，如今这事重要吗？"

江淮远摇摇头，暗自思忖着，如此便是有人跟着自己，存心要挑破他和夏玲的关系，这人为什么这么做？

夏玲见他不语，哭的更伤心，江淮远看她那样子心烦意乱，却也得耐着性子安抚。

他把夏玲搂在怀里，夏玲挣了一下就安分下来，江淮远道："还记得前几日你和我说的话吗？你说咱们这些年都没有孩子，你不是对这事很挂心？"

夏玲一愣，这是她的痛楚和弱点，是她"愧对"江淮远的地方。

"我虽然爱你，可我也是江家的独子，不能眼看着江家血脉断到我这里，如果断了，我就是大大的不孝。"

江淮远叹口气，"我心里着急，又不能逼迫你，我知道你身子不好，怀上都不容易何况生养，要是你以后为了那孩子有个三长两短，我活着也没什么意思了。"

夏玲听到这番生死告白，又掉下眼泪，"是我累了你，是我肚子不争气，可你也不该······"

江淮远轻抚她的脸颊解释道，"我本来不想告诉你，怕你伤心，我也想过，实在不行在外面领养一个，可是我终归想要自己的骨肉啊！这女人什么都不是，我并没将她放在心上，只等她生下孩子就打发走了，再把那孩子抱过来交给你养大，我本打算骗你那是我捡来的孩子，如今你知道也好。"

夏玲擦了擦眼泪，眼睛突然一亮，她自己本也是喜欢小孩子的，说到生养这种事，没有人比她更关心。

"玲儿，我们认识七年，自从遇见你，我眼里就容不下别人，这五年，我对你怎么样，你心里有数，岳父从前瞧不起我，给我那些难堪，为了你我忍了，我堂堂一个大男人，到你家入赘，为了你我也忍了，我拼死上战场，建军功，为的什么？只为了与你般配，与你常相厮守，不叫外人瞧你笑话。"

江淮远说到此处挤下几滴眼泪，夏玲心一慌手忙脚乱的去擦，"你对这女人当真没有感情？"

江淮远郑重的摇头，"你若不想，我明天就把她赶出天津，再不让她回来。"

夏玲有些安心，转而又忧虑起来，"我信你，可是我，我不想你和她一起，我知道，我不该这样任性，你说的对，到底是自己家的血脉好。"

她虽留洋几年，可骨子里还是古腐的传统教育，她又是个家教良好心思单纯的人，自然没有过多思虑，江淮远一说她便信了。

"我从没与她在一起过，我和她一起时心里也想着你。"

夏玲对着爱人含情的眼眸沉醉，他是英俊的，他是爱她的，这就够了。

她环住他的脖颈，江淮远一低头，俩人炽热的亲吻起来。

小顺子送完信便马不停蹄的赶到向阳弄，一直在那巷口等，何家的别墅气派恢弘，他自然不敢往前，只等到太阳都下山了，那位姓何的公子才慢悠悠地走出来。

"人找到了，胳膊脱臼了是吗？"

小顺子欣喜异常，忙不迭的回，"没错，是他，是他。"

何公子摸了摸下巴，若有所思的看了他一眼，"他得罪了江淮远，被嘱咐了谁也不能放出去，我朋友为难的很，要知道那位也不是好吃罪的，你们怎么会惹到他？他那样的人可犯不上和你们这样的小老百姓过不去。"

小顺子垂下头，打算编个谎话，却知道无论如何也编不完满。

何公子伸手抬起他的下巴，左右端详了一下，笑了笑，"不过要是为了你这样的人，也是说得通的。"

小顺子一愣，退了一步，那位公子攥住他的手，眼前的镜片在夕阳下反射出一丝寒光，初遇时的温文尔雅的气质霎时间变得冰凉。

"我帮你的可是个大忙，你要拿什么来谢？"

新的风暴已经出现，江老渣怎么能停滞不前！！！

还是那句话！旧社会旧思想不可取！PUA渣男各位女生请远离！高亮！高亮！


End file.
